bbc_video_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
The Very Best of Dad's Army (DVD)
The Very Best of Dad's Army 'is a UK DVD release by BBC Worldwide Ltd on 1st October 2001. Description Five vintage episodes from the Walmington-on-Sea Home Guard. Episode Info *'The Deadly Attachment Face to face with the enemy at last! The platoon, detailed to guard a capitive U-boat crew, rise to the occasion with all the competence and couragr we've come to expect from the Home Guard. *'Keep Young and Beautiful' Concern about the condition of some of the "older" members of the Home Guard, precipitates a frenzy of "rejuvenating" activity. *'Never Too Old' At first everyone assumes that old age lies behind Jones' increasing woolly-headedness. But nothing could be further from the truth - it's all because he's fallen in love. *'Asleep in the Deep' When a bomb falls on the local pumping station, efforts to rescue Privates Walker and Godfrey result in the exact opposite - nearly the whole platoon are now trapped with them. *'Sons of the Sea' Captain Mainwaring has an idea: "River patrols! Half a dozen men, armed to the teeth a boat. They could play havoc with the Nazis." Cast and Credits Here are the cast and credits to the five episodes on this Dad's Army DVD. 'The Deadly Attachment' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Philip Madoc as the U-Boat Captain, Bill Pertwee as Chief Warden Hodges, Edward Sinclair as the Verger, Robert Raglan as the Colonel and Colin Bean as Private Sponge. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan. *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Major Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *Film Cameraman: James Balfour. *Sound Recordist: John Gatland. *Film Editing by Bob Rymer. *Studio Lighting by Howard King. *Studio Sound by Michael McCarthy. *Design by Paul Joel. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC Colour. © BBC 1973. 'Keep Young and Beautiful' *Written by Jimmy Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Bill Pertwee as Chief ARP Warden Hodges, Derek Bond as the Minister, Robert Raglan as the Colonel, James Ottaway as the 1st Member of Parliament and Charles Morgan as the 2nd Member of Parliament. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan. *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *Film Cameraman: Stewart A. Farnell. *Sound Recordist: Ron Blight. *Film Editing by Bob Rymer. *Visual Effects by Peter Day. *Lighting by Howard King. *Sound by Michael McCarthy. *Design by Paul Joel. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC Colour. © BBC 1972. 'Never Too Old' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Bill Pertwee as Chief Warden Hodges, Frank Williams as the Vicar, Edward Sinclair as the Verger, Pamela Cundell as Mrs. Fox, Janet Davies as Mrs. Pike, Colin Bean as Private Sponge and Joan Cooper as Dolly and Robert Raglan as the Colonel. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Major Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Costumes by Mary Husband. *Make-Up by Sylvia Thornton. *Lighting by Howard King. *Sound by Laurie Taylor. *Production Assistant: Gordon Elsbury. *Design by Geoff Powell. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC Colour. © BBC 1977. 'Asleep in the Deep' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Bill Pertwee as Chief ARP Warden Hodges, and Colin Bean as Private Sponge. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan. *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *Visual Effects by Peter Day. *Lighting by George Summers. *Sound by Michael McCarthy. *Design by Paul Joel. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC Colour. © BBC 1972. 'Sons of the Sea' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Michael Bolton as Mr. Maxwell, Ralph Ball as the Man on the Station, John Leeson as the 1st Soldier and Jonathan Holt as the 2nd Solider. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Film Cameraman: James Balfour. *Film Editing by Bob Rymer. *Costumes by Michael Burdle. *Lighting by Howard King. *Sound by Michael McCarthy. *Design by Ray London. *Series Edited by Charles Garland. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC TV. Trivia Category:Dad's Army Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Comedy DVDs by BBC Category:BBC ident from 1997 to 2009 Category:2000's DVD Releases‏‎